


Fun With Food

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Companion Piece, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just shouldn’t be done in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carmello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766593) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> Prompt: November 2006- Food
> 
> This is a companion piece to my drabble _Carmello_. [](http://theazndragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theazndragon.livejournal.com/)**theazndragon** asked and my muse said, “Okay.” I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Colby tried to look away, but he couldn’t. It was like being hypnotized. It was like watching a train wreck.

It was like watching porn…with food.

The way Charlie ate a banana was bordering on the obscene. His eyes were closed in bliss as he nibbled his way up one side, down the other, and all around the head. Then, then! he wrapped his lips around the top and sucked.

Colby’s jeans were getting very uncomfortable. He was getting ideas, really bad ideas.

Then Don called for them. Charlie quickly finished his snack and the sensuality of the moment gone as if it had never been.

Colby stayed behind for a minute longer to get himself under control. The unconscious show was one of the hottest things Colby had ever seen, but he really hoped he never saw it again.

At least, not at work.

-30-


End file.
